


Undersea Love Story (Indonesian ver.)

by afterosesuilen



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mermaids, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Female Friendship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Interspecies, Interspecies Awkwardness, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Mermaids, Merpeople, Romance, Romantic Fluff, bandori rarepair, i had to do this, mermaid, mermaid au
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterosesuilen/pseuds/afterosesuilen
Summary: Udagawa Tomoe adalah seorang mershark yang pandai dalam berburu hewan di dasar laut. Tapi, suatu ketika, pada saat dia berburu, dia merasa terganggu dengan suara nyanyian yang indah yang berasal dari putri duyung yang lain, bernama Minato Yukina. Walaupun mereka berdua putri duyung yang berbeda spesies, dan memiliki pertemuan pertama yang kaku, mereka sangat ingin dekat satu sama lain...
Relationships: Background Minato Yukina/Mitake Ran, Background Yukiran, Minato Yukina/Udagawa Tomoe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Undersea Love Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719707) by [afterosesuilen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterosesuilen/pseuds/afterosesuilen). 



Di sebuah lautan luas, hiduplah seorang putri duyung yang pandai berburu makanan, bernama Udagawa Tomoe. Karena dia merupakan putri duyung ras hiu (mershark), seluruh hidupnya kebanyakan digunakan untuk mendapatkan mangsa seperti kerang, krustasea, dan ikan-ikan kecil untuk dimakan.

Suatu hari, Tomoe sedang berenang di sekitar dasar laut, mencari mangsa berupa beberapa ikan kecil. Dia kemudian melihat seekor ikan kecil yang berenang melewatinya.

“Kamu tidak akan bisa lolos!”

Tomoe kemudian berenang mengejar ikan kecil itu, tetapi tiba-tiba dia merasa terganggu karena mendengar suara nyanyian yang sangat indah. Tidak lama kemudian, ikan yang dia buru tiba-tiba kabur dari pandangannya.

“Njirr, ini ikan yang kuburu tiba-tiba kabur. Aku harus mengetahui siapa yang membuatku terganggu dengan hal ini.”, pikir Tomoe dalam hati.

Dia kemudian berenang pergi menuju ke arah sumber suara tersebut. 5 menit kemudian, Tomoe menemukan asal suara tersebut. Dia melihat seorang perempuan berambut perak panjang yang sedang menyanyi dengan indahnya, sambil mengintip di balik rumput laut.

“Dia terlihat imut...”, pikirnya dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba, dia menoleh ke belakang, melihat keberadaan Tomoe. Dia langsung kembali bersembunyi.

“Hm? Siapa itu yang melihat ke arahku?”

Putri duyung berambut perak itu kemudian melihat seseorang yang dia belum pernah temui sebelumnya. Dia segera berenang menuju ke rumput laut tempat Tomoe bersembunyi, dan kemudian menggenggam sesuatu.

Tomoe merasakan ada sesuatu yang menarik badannya. Dia kemudian menoleh ke belakang, melihat seseorang yang memegang ekor hiunya. Ternyata, yang memegang ekornya tidak lain adalah dia...

“Um, hei! Kenapa kamu memegang ekorku, hah?”

“Sebelum itu, biarkan aku bertanya terlebih dahulu. Kenapa kamu mengikutiku?”, dia kembali bertanya.

Tomoe kemudian seketika menjadi gugup, dan mukanya memerah. Dia merasa dirinya kurang percaya diri untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

“Um...”

“Ya, kenapa?”

“A... Aku hanya ingin berinteraksi lebih dekat denganmu. Karena suara nyanyianmu bagus, aku sampai kehilangan fokus saat aku berburu makanan. Maafkan aku atas apa yang kulakukan ini...”, kata Tomoe, sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Putri duyung berambut perak itu kaget, dan mukanya langsung memerah setelah mendengar jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Seketika terjadi _awkward silence_ di antara mereka berdua.

«««

Tiba-tiba, dia berenang mendekati Tomoe dan menatap wajahnya. Dia merasa kebingungan akan tingkah lakunya, dan mukanya pun memerah.

“Eh? Kenapa kamu mendekatiku seperti itu?”

“Kamu terlihat jauh berbeda dengan putri duyung yang biasa kutemui. Apakah kamu ini mershark?”

“Iya. “

Tomoe mengangguk. Tetapi, putri duyung berambut perak itu masih menatapnya dengan pandangan menghakimi.

“Siapa kau?”

Tomoe mulai panik. Mukanya kembali memerah.

“Eh??? A... Aku...”

“Tenang, aku hanya bertanya kamu siapa.”, dia meyakinkan Tomoe untuk tetap tenang.

“Um, Namaku Udagawa Tomoe. Senang bertemu denganmu.”

“Minato Yukina. Sebenarnya perkenalan kita cukup sampai di sini saja, Udagawa-san. Ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan. Sampai jumpa nanti.”

Yukina kemudian berenang pergi meninggalkan Tomoe.

«««

Keesokan paginya, Tomoe bangun dari tidurnya, lalu berenang keluar dari gua tempat persembunyiannya. Seperti biasa, dia berburu mencari mangsa di daerah yang terletak dekat dengan terumbu karang. Terumbu karang tersebut terletak tidak jauh dari gua tempat tinggalnya, dan terdapat banyak ikan dan hewan laut lainnya.

3 ekor ikan kecil dan beberapa kerang telah berhasil ditangkapnya. Dia kemudian duduk di bebatuan dekat terumbu karang.

Ketika dia sedang memakan hasil tangkapannya sendiri, Yukina kemudian berenang menghampirinya.

“Pagi, Udagawa-san.”

Tomoe kaget melihat Yukina yang langsung duduk di sampingnya.

“Um, selamat pagi juga, Minato-san. Btw, sedang apa kamu di sini?”

“Aku sebenarnya tadi cuma berenang saja, tetapi karena aku bertemu kamu, aku berhenti sebentar untuk berbicara denganmu, Udagawa-san.”

Tomoe berhenti sejenak untuk mencari sesuatu, kemudian dia langsung menawarkan hasil tangkapannya ke Yukina. 

“Minato-san, kamu mau ini tidak? Enak loh.”

Tetapi, Yukina menolak dengan halus.

“Tidak kok, aku sudah sarapan dari tadi. Maaf, Udagawa-san.”

“Oh iya, tidak apa-apa.”

«««

Matahari mulai meninggi. Tomoe dan Yukina masih duduk berdampingan di dekat terumbu karang. Tomoe lalu mengajaknya untuk bersenang-senang.

“Minato-san, kamu mau tidak berenang bersama denganku?”

Yukina mengangguk, pertanda dia setuju.

“Boleh. Kebetulan aku merasa bosan di sini.”

Dia memegang tangannya. Mereka berdua langsung berenang bersama, menuju ke sebuah gua. Gua tersebut berukuran tidak terlalu besar.

Setelah memasuki gua tersebut, Yukina menanyakan sesuatu kepada Tomoe.

“Udagawa-san, tempat ini gelap banget. Kenapa kita berenang sampai ke sini?”

“Ah, ini rumahku! Memang tidak seindah terumbu karang, tetapi tempat ini tetap nyaman bagiku. Selamat datang!”

Tomoe kemudian memberikannya kejutan berupa sebuah hadiah. Hadiahnya merupakan sebuah batu yang memiliki ukiran berbentuk mawar di atasnya.

“Ambillah, ini sebagai kenang-kenangan.”

Yukina mengambil hadiah itu. Tidak lama setelah itu, dia berterima kasih kepadanya, tetapi juga menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan kepada Tomoe.

“Terima kasih, Udagawa-san. Bagaimana bisa kamu sangat berbakat dalam membuat kerajinan tangan seperti ini?”

“Ahaha, kisahnya panjang. Di samping dari berburu, aku suka menemukan benda-benda yang tenggelam di dasar laut. Tetapi, aku pernah diserang hiu, hewan itu menggigit lengan kiriku...”

“Hiu? Maksudmu, ikan hiu?”

Tomoe mengangguk dan langsung melanjutkan ceritanya.

“...Untungnya, aku cuma terluka ringan. Lukanya sudah sembuh, sehingga bekasnya tidak kelihatan lagi. Tetapi, aku masih terlalu takut untuk mencari barang-barang yang tenggelam karena insiden itu. Kemudian, aku mendapatkan ide lain, yaitu membuat kerajinan tangan. Aku mulai mengoleksi bebatuan kecil, dan untuk alat pengukirnya, aku menggunakan gigi ikan hiu yang sudah tanggal. Sebenarnya ini membutuhkan kesabaran untuk membuat ornamen seperti ini.”

“Aku mengerti. Kerajinan tanganmu sungguh indah...”

“Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Minato-san.”

«««

Matahari telah bersinar di puncaknya dan lautan mulai menjadi hangat. Tomoe dan Yukina pergi keluar dari gua. Mereka berenang menuju terumbu karang. Tomoe telah bersiap untuk berburu mangsanya, tetapi tiba-tiba Yukina memegang tangannya.

“Udagawa-san, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu kepadamu.”

“Hm? Apa itu, Minato-san?”

“Kamu keberatan jika aku mengepang rambutmu? Rambutmu sedikit berantakan, aku ingin merapikannya. Aku tidak mau rambutmu berantakan sementara kamu lagi berburu.”

“Ah, itu... Aku tidak keberatan, kok!”

“Tidak apa-apa, Udagawa-san. Duduklah di depanku.”

Tomoe duduk di depannya. Setelah itu, Yukina membelai rambut merahnya menggunakan tangannya sendiri. Dia mengikat rambutnya menjadi satu kepangan, tanpa aksesori tambahan.

“Ini. Kamu terlihat cantik.”

“Te.. terima kasih...”, muka Tomoe pun memerah.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Tomoe memberitahu sesuatu yang penting kepada Yukina, sebelum dia pergi berburu makanan.

“Tolong, untuk sementara, jangan menyanyi dulu, karena aku bisa terganggu nantinya. Aku ingin berburu makanan di sini, Minato-san.”

Yukina mengangguk.

“Iya. Semoga perburuanmu menyenangkan.

«««

“Minato-san, aku kembali!”

Tomoe kelelahan setelah berburu. Yukina langsung berenang mendekatinya.

“Aku bisa melihatnya. Apakah kamu mendapatkan sesuatu?”

Tomoe menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sebuah tas yang dibuat dari serat tanaman yang dijahit. Tas tersebut dia dapatkan pada waktu dia berenang pergi, sesaat sebelum dia menangkap mangsanya.

“Ini, Minato-san! Aku baru mendapatkan ini!”, dia berseru dengan senang, mengeluarkan seekor ikan kecil yang dia pegang.

Selain ikan kecil yang dia tangkap, dia juga menangkap 3 ikan kecil lainnya, beberapa ekor kerang, 2 ekor kepiting, seekor kerang mutiara, dan seekor cumi-cumi. Tetapi, cumi-cumi itu langsung menyemprotkan tintanya di depan mata Tomoe, sebelum melarikan diri.

“Ow!”

“Jangan khawatir, Udagawa-san. Itu hanyalah semprotan tinta. Sebenarnya, itu tidak beracun.”

Yukina melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Tomoe, membiarkan semprotan tintanya menghilang. Lalu, Tomoe mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya.

“Terima kasih, Minato-san! Btw, ayo kita makan bersama!”

«««

Setelah makan, Tomoe bersandar di sebuah formasi bebatuan dekat dengan terumbu karang. Yukina mengikutinya.

Tomoe berbaring, dan tidur siang. Yukina mendekatinya, membelai rambutnya yang dikepang ketika dia sedang tidur. Dia berpikir bahwa Tomoe terlihat imut ketika dia tertidur.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Tomoe bangun dari tidurnya.

«««

Matahari mulai terbenam. Tomoe dan Yukina berenang bersama ke dalam gua, mempertemukan mereka dengan seekor anak singa laut. Anak singa laut itu memeluk Tomoe, membuat Yukina ingin mengelus kepalanya.

“Ah, siapa anak singa laut ini? Imut sekali!”

“Sebenarnya, itu hewan peliharaanku. Namanya Poci. Dia anak singa laut betina. Tetapi, dia tidak selalu ada di gua ini, karena dia hanya menyelam untuk mencari makanan.”

“Btw, bisakah aku mengelus kepalanya?”

“Ah, itu bisa kok! Poci tidak menggigit sama sekali.”

Yukina lalu mengelus kepala Poci. Dia menyukai bulu halusnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, anak singa laut itu berenang pergi, meninggalkan mereka berdua di gua. Hewan itu kembali ke pinggir pantai.

«««

Hari sudah malam. Temperatur air laut sudah menurun. Tomoe dan Yukina masih di dalam gua, karena banyak hewan predator nokturnal yang ada di luar sana.

“Um... Udagawa-san, Apakah ini hal yang bagus buatku untuk tinggal di sini?”

“Iya. Bagiku, tempat ini cukup aman untuk bersembunyi. Tinggallah bersamaku mulai sekarang, Minato-san.”

Tomoe memeluknya.

Lalu, dia menguap, pertanda bahwa dia mengantuk.

“Kamu terlihat mengantuk, Udagawa-san. Mungkin kita bisa tidur bersama? Aku juga merasa lelah...”

“Iya. Di sini juga dingin, sepertinya kita harus saling berpelukan, Minato-san. Aku butuh kehangatan.”

Tomoe langsung melepaskan ikat rambutnya. Mereka berdua berbaring di dasar laut, saling berdekatan dengan yang lain. Yukina bersandar maju di dada Tomoe, sembari memeluknya. Tomoe memeluknya balik dan mengelus kepalanya, membuat mukanya memerah.

Perasaan yang hangat muncul di antara mereka berdua. Telinga bersirip Tomoe bergoyang, dan dia bersandar maju untuk mencium dahi Yukina dengan lembut, tepat sebelum dia tertidur.

“Selamat malam, Minato-san. Mimpi yang indah.”

“Selamat malam, Udagawa-san.”

«««


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomoe dan Yukina mulai lebih sering bergaul. Tetapi, peliharaan kesayangan Tomoe, Poci, hilang... dan mereka bertemu dengan seorang teman baru.

Keesokan paginya, Yukina bangun dari tidurnya. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Tomoe, yang masih tertidur.

Yukina lalu datang mendekatinya dan mengelus kepalanya.

Tidak lama setelah itu, Tomoe bangun. Dia melihat seseorang mengelus kepalanya, yang tidak lain adalah Yukina sendiri.

“Sepertinya kamu sudah bangun. Pagi, Udagawa-san.”

Tomoe langsung duduk di dasar laut, melihat ke arahnya.

“Selamat pagi, Minato-san. Maukah kamu pergi keluar bersama?”

“Pergi keluar? Untuk apa?”, tanya Yukina.

“Kamu tahu lah, mencari makanan, menikmati pemandangan... atau bahkan menemukan hal baru.”

“Aku mengerti. Ayo kita pergi, Udagawa-san.”

«««

Tomoe dan Yukina langsung berenang keluar gua. Tiba-tiba, seekor anak singa laut mendekati mereka berdua. Tomoe langsung menangkapnya. Itu tidak lain adalah Poci, peliharaan Tomoe sendiri.

“Ahaha! Halo, Poci!”, kata Tomoe sambil memeluk peliharaannya sendiri.

Dia mengelus bulunya dengan perlahan, sejenak sebelum dia berenang pergi meninggalkannya. Yukina lalu menanyakan Tomoe tentang peliharaannya.

“Udagawa-san, sudah berapa lama kamu memelihara Poci?”

“Poci sudah bersamaku sejak 4 bulan yang lalu. Sayangnya, induknya meninggal saat itu, jadi dia harus hidup sendiri. Karena ini, aku harus merawatnya. Jika Poci belum mendapatkan makanan, biasanya aku membantunya dengan berburu beberapa ikan kecil. Dia menyukainya.”

“Aku mengerti. Kamu sangat peduli dengan hewan peliharaanmu itu, kan?”

Tomoe mengangguk, sembari tertawa dengan gugup.

“Ah, iya. Btw, aku lapar. Ayo kita mencari makanan!”, Tomoe kemudian menggenggam tangan Yukina.

“Iya. Ayo kita pergi, Udagawa-san.”

«««

Mereka berdua langsung pergi ke terumbu karang yang terletak di dekat tempat tinggalnya. Di tempat itu, terdapat banyak ikan-ikan kecil yang berenang ke sana kemari.

Tomoe langsung berburu beberapa kawanan ikan kecil secepat yang dia bisa. Karena dia adalah pemburu yang terampil dan juga pelacak yang berbakat, perburuannya kali ini memperoleh suatu peningkatan besar. Dia menangkap 8 ekor ikan kecil, beberapa kerang, dan seekor kepiting.

Sementara itu, Yukina menemukan rumput laut. Rumput laut dan beberapa ganggang tertentu adalah bagian dari makanannya, jadi dia harus menemukan benda-benda tersebut.

Setelah menemukan makanan, Tomoe dan Yukina duduk di dekat formasi bebatuan, yang terletak tidak jauh dari terumbu karang. Mereka memakan tangkapan mereka sendiri dengan gembira, sampai Tomoe merasakan sesuatu yang mencurigakan...

“Minato-san, sudah lama kita di sini, tapi aku belum melihat tanda-tanda Poci.”

“Poci? Kenapa kau membawanya tiba-tiba, Udagawa-san?”

“Kamu tahu, aku pemiliknya, jadi aku tahu kapan dia biasanya datang kepadaku. Tapi untuk kali ini, dia belum datang kepadaku sejak pagi ini ... Aku merasa khawatir.”

“Tenang, Udagawa-san. Jangan panik. Aku yakin kita berdua dapat menemukannya. Kalau begitu, ayo cari Poci setelah makan.”

“Baiklah, Minato-san.”

«««

Matahari terbit lebih tinggi. Tomoe dan Yukina masih berkeliaran, mencari peliharaan Tomoe yang hilang.

“Poci, di manakah engkau?”, Tomoe memanggilnya. Tetapi, panggilannya hanya meninggalkan gema di lautan itu.

“Kamu sudah mencarinya di gua, Udagawa-san?”, tanya Yukina.

“Sudah, tapi aku tidak melihatnya sama sekali...”

Tomoe mulai memanggil Poci satu kali lagi. Tetapi, panggilannya tidak terjawab. Dia mulai panik.

“Poci... di manakah kamu sekarang?”

Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Tomoe merasa putus asa, hampir menangis. Yukina mendekati kepadanya untuk menghiburnya.

“Udagawa-san. Semuanya baik-baik saja. Tolong, jangan menangis.”

Tiba-tiba, seseorang pergi mendekati mereka berdua. Dia juga adalah mershark, tetapi dari spesies hiu yang berbeda. Dia melihat Tomoe yang menangis dan Yukina, yang masih menghiburnya. Tetapi, dia berpikir Yukina yang membuatnya menangis.

“Hei! Apa masalahmu?”, mershark itu memarahi Yukina.

“Eh? Um... Aku hanya ingin menghiburnya...”

Di sisi lain, Tomoe melihat sesuatu yang familiar di dekat mershark itu. Itu tidak lain adalah hewan peliharaannya, Poci. Dia mengejarnya dengan cepat, lalu menangkapnya.

“Poci... aku mengkhawatirkanmu...”, kata Tomoe, sambil mengelus kepalanya.

«««

Tomoe kemudian kembali ke Yukina. Tetapi, dia melihatnya berdebat dengan mershark lain. Dia langsung menepuk bahu kanan mershark itu, seketika sebelum dia menoleh ke belakang.

“Tomoe, apa yang kau-“

“Tunggu, mereka berdua saling mengenal satu sama lain?”, pikir Yukina dalam hati.

“Tolong, jangan bertengkar dengannya. Dia teman dekatku.”

Mereka berdua berhenti berdebat satu sama lain.

“Mengapa kalian berdua di sini? Ada apa?”, mershark itu bertanya kepada mereka berdua.

“Jadi, begini. Aku dan Udagawa-san sedang berkeliaran, untuk mencari anak singa laut peliharaannya yang hilang. Kita terus mencarinya, tetapi tidak ada tanda-tanda yang terlihat darinya, lalu dia menangis. Pada saat kita bertemu denganmu, Udagawa-san melihat peliharaannya ada di dekatmu, jadi begitu. Maaf atas kesalahpahaman ini.”

“Aku juga meminta maaf. Siapa namamu?”

“Minato Yukina. Aku teman dekat Udagawa-san.”

“Mitake Ran. Aku teman masa kecil Tomoe, jadi hal ini tidak terlalu mengejutkan untukmu. Tentang peliharaannya... sebenarnya aku melihatnya berenang melewatiku, dan dia cenderung lebih banyak bermain dengan ekorku. Tetapi, aku kebingungan kenapa dia ada di situ. Aku minta maaf karena tidak menyadarinya.”

“Ahaha, tidak usah keberatan soal itu, Ran! Kamu bisa berteman juga dengan Minato-san!”, seru Tomoe, sambil mengelus kepala Ran.

Ran seketika malu. Mukanya memerah.

“Baik. Kamu sepertinya bersama Minato-san, tapi, kamu tahu... aku tidak akan sering berinteraksi dengannya. Aku sangat canggung dalam hal itu.”

“Ahaha! Tidak apa-apa, Ran! Minato-san itu orangnya baik.”

“Ayo kita berteman, Mitake-san.”, kata Yukina sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Ran kemudian menggenggam tangannya, biarpun mukanya masih memerah.

“Um... iya. Mulai sekarang, kita berteman.”

«««

Matahari mulai terbenam. Poci sudah berenang pergi ke pinggir pantai. Tetapi, Ran merasakan perutnya berbunyi. Dia kemudian pamit kepada Tomoe dan Yukina, melambaikan tangannya sebelum berenang pergi.

“Aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa lagi, Tomoe dan Minato-san.”

Tomoe dan Yukina melambai balik kepadanya. Mereka lalu berenang kembali ke gua milik Tomoe.

«««

Malam telah tiba. Yukina merasa kelelahansetelah membantu Tomoe mencari hewan peliharaannya yang menghilang, sehingga dia tidur lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tomoe mendekatinya, mengelus kepalanya, dan memeluknya. Telinga bersirip Yukina mulai naik-turun saat dia memeluknya.

Mereka berdua akhirnya tertidur.

Sementara itu, Ran ada di depan gua, berenang untuk mencari mangsa untuk dimakan. Tetapi, dia tidak bisa tidur...

«««

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Aku akan menambahkan karakter bandori yang lain, dan mereka semua menjadi putri duyung. Aku tidak akan memperbesar konflik, agar dapat menyesuaikan dengan genre yang kugunakan.  
> 2\. Ran itu mershark, spesiesnya Hiu macan.

**Author's Note:**

> Sebenarnya, aku menulis cerita ini pada akhir Oktober, tetapi ide itu mulai mengalir sejak kemarin. Mermaid AU sangat menyenangkan dan menarik untuk dilakukan, namun, tidak ada gaya hidup tentang putri duyung normal yang kutemukan, terutama bagaimana mereka makan (bagaimanapun juga, mereka adalah makhluk mitos!)
> 
> Juga, lagu Roselia berjudul "Sanctuary" memengaruhi diriku untuk membuat ini. Desain Mermaid Yukina akan sangat didasarkan pada 4 * nya di event itu. Desain Mermaid Tomoe ... Coba kulihat. Aku ingin menggunakan desain @sundoodle_EP (twitter), tetapi, sebaliknya aku juga ingin memodifikasinya, menambahkan beberapa pakaian tambahan untuknya.
> 
> Terima kasih kepada beberapa orang yang membantuku menambahkan beberapa headcanon, terutama @goodbyesadplanet di tumblr dan @ brokendream27 di Instagram!


End file.
